


rot the ground that guides us

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (????), Alternate Universe - 7 Days to Die Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Confessions Without Words, Feelings Realization, Hiding, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Pre-Alpha Pack, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration, wall slaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: They're hiding in a closet too small for the two of them, with Stiles pressed up against a wall, and Derek pressed up against him. Stiles just knows that there's no way he's coming out of this without a boner.He's right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *head in palms* i... cannot write something without random bs scenes running away from me and turning into their own things. this happened with the voltron fic i was working on too! what the hell?
> 
> anyway, so. this was taken out bc it doesn't fit the tone/theme of the zombie apocalypse fic i'm writing. which will have two other parts. a short berica thing, which will likely come out first, and then a longer sterek thing. which will be set in this universe but. different.   
> they'll be linked to when they're posted
> 
> notes on how this universe works/explaining small details at the bottom
> 
> i totally took the title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJS79Ayo9DE). listen with discretion bc its a little? creepy? but i mean it's the pretty reckless like what do you expect

**???.**

 

                Immediately, Derek’s got him shoved into the room, following after and yanking the door shut as quietly, but fast as possible. There isn’t a whole lot of space in the room that Derek picked for them, so it ends with Stiles pressed flush against the wall (of course) adjacent to the door, Derek squeezed in too close for comfort. Their legs are tangled, knees knocking together, chests just a hair’s width apart when they heave in deep breaths together.

 

                This close proximity, combined with the prickling at the back of his neck that tells him that the Shuffler has Sensed them, has Stiles sucking in an uncomfortable gasp. He attempts to push back further into the wall, sink into it to avoid touching Derek so... intimately, but all that does is have Derek slap a hand over his mouth. He wasn’t even making that much noise.

 

                He drags his eyes up to glare at Derek in wordless question and waits for some kind of answer. When all he gets is the werewolf watching him back without saying or suggesting anything, Stiles reaches up and covers Derek’s mouth with his own hand. At least _that_ gets a reaction.

 

                Though Derek flashes his eyes at him, the red bright in this dark and uselessly small closet, Stiles isn’t deterred. He wasn’t somehow alerting the Shuffler to their presence and he certainly wasn’t talking – or even about to – so he doesn’t see the point of the forcefully quiet thing they have going on. And if Stiles is going to have to suffer through it, he damn well isn’t going to do it alone. If Derek wants his hand off, he’s going to need to take his own off first.

 

                As time begins to slowly pass, Derek’s panting for air begins to mellow out in sync with Stiles’ own. He can feel the hot puffs of air against the top and back of his hand to prove this, and just knowing that Derek’s adrenaline is starting to fall is enough to make Stiles feel safe too. In fact, even if he focuses, he can’t feel that poking sensation at the base of his nape anymore, so he knows that they’re Undetected by now. The Shuffler they were hiding from should be gone by now, but Stiles has a feeling that if he tries to bring this up to Derek, they’re still not going to leave just yet. Aside from the times there’s been an emergency, they’ve been working under an unspoken rule of _we don’t go until Derek deems it time to leave_.

 

                So far, it’s kept them safe, but it sometimes takes up much more time than Stiles really thinks they need to spend. Now, however, isn’t a good time to spend half an hour before deciding they can move without getting attacked – if Stiles has to spend more than a few minutes extra with Derek this close but not quite touching him in the ways he could be, Stiles has a feeling he’s going to do something he’s going to regret.

 

                Even just thinking about it makes Stiles’ fingers twitch against the wall he’s kept his palm flat against to try and discourage any reaching out and touching. This is bad.

 

                Changing tactics, he tries to smirk against Derek’s hand and in a voice as low as he can muster without muffling the words so bad they’re no longer recognizable, he huffs, “We’ve got to stop finding ourselves in situations like this.”

 

                Derek gives no verbal response to this. Instead, he only presses his hand harder against Stiles’ mouth, a display of power and irritation at Stiles not taking his silent order to be quiet seriously.

 

                Obviously, it doesn’t work like Derek probably wants it to.

 

                No, instead of shutting up, maybe tilting his head to the side to offer his neck in submission like he’s seen the betas do a couple of times, Stiles sucks in a startled breath, eyes flying open as wide as they were when he was thrown in here, and his legs move all on their own. They twitch against Derek’s and fall apart from each other, lifting his hips up off the wall in a subtle – well, probably not to the _werewolf_ – movement before falling back down. Though he wants to continue his earlier attempt at melting into the wall and just _disappearing_ , he doesn’t want to piss Derek off right now.

 

                As hot as his growl can be – god, he fucking hits all the good angles of Stiles’ danger kink – Stiles doesn’t really want to attract any Shufflers. Aside from maybe distracting Derek enough to postpone his death for getting them into this morbidly embarrassing situation, they wouldn’t be that much help right now.

 

                He’d rather have his throat ripped out (by Derek’s teeth, which are in Derek’s _mouth_ , oh _god_ ) than his brains eaten, quite honestly. If anyone’s going to kill him, he’d rather it not be by a Shuffler.

 

                (In fact, he’d rather fall off one of those steep hills they’ve traveled and onto a cactus or something and bleed out to death than be eaten alive, but that doesn’t really have anything to do with –)

 

                Derek doesn’t do any of those things. He’s suspiciously quiet now, though his breathing has picked up considerably. Stiles is going to assume that’s in anger. Or, that he’s trying to calm himself down so he doesn’t _eat_ Stiles (oh, if only), if the long inhales and holding them in before letting them turn into exhales are anything to go by. Stiles is the master of that breathing pattern, he would recognize it anywhere.

 

                Suddenly, there’s a pair of red eyes staring back at him and Stiles dully realizes that Derek must have had his eyes closed before he opened them now, probably trying to get the wolf under control before opening them. Stiles has no idea why he’d even try to hide them – he knows what Derek looks like when he’s pissed at Stiles, even if he’s never really used his wolf powers around Stiles –

 

                He’s… never wolfed out on Stiles in anger. Derek has _excellent_ control. Stiles has done some really stupid shit and got yelled at for it, got pushed up against walls, all these things for worse than simply being attracted to Derek in his general vicinity (and it isn’t like this is even the first time either), but he’s never been flashed red at for his bullshit. That’s got to be something different. That’s got to be…

 

                Upon figuring it out, Stiles’ legs jerk again, this time jolting upwards against Derek’s thigh. _Between_ his thighs. _Oh, holy fucking god._

 

                Derek probably smells him – probably smells the lust just dripping off him by now. He can probably see the flush that’s itching at his cheeks and ears and chest, see the way his eyes roll back at the heat that floods him with these ideas. He can probably hear his heartbeat jittering like a rabbit hopped up on stimulants, can probably even hear the moan that’s on the tip of his tongue –

 

                With a flourish of movement, Derek slams the door open and wrenches him out, hand somehow having moved from his mouth to his elbow to tug him wherever he damn well pleases. Stiles squawks at the abruptness of it, too confused for the rejection (is it? he can’t tell yet) to set in as he attempts to follow after Derek’s lead.

 

                “Coast’s clear.” Derek’s tone is gruff, sounds for a second like he’s _mad_ , a second long enough to make Stiles second-guess himself, before he realizes that he’s never heard what Derek’s _aroused_ voice sounds like. Is this…?

 

                “Wait, wait,” he tries to pull his elbow from Derek’s grip, but Derek won’t budge, and only continues to propel them out of the building. He glances down indignantly at his pants, even if he knows Derek isn’t watching his gaze. “You’re not going to make me run with a-”

 

                Derek’s words carry a touch of urgency this time, “ _We’re_ _leaving_.” The outcome of it is as if he yanked Stiles hard enough to make him walk faster; Stiles picks up his pace.

 

                Derek doesn’t let go until they’re back in familiar territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffler - in the original fic Stiles makes a comment about how the zombies just kinda shuffle around, so he stared calling them that. he's the only one who does that.
> 
> Undetected/Sensed - in 7dtd (survival game + zombies... and bears) if you crouch, it tells you whether the zombies know you're there. there is Undetected (they don't know you exist), Sensed (they either heard or smelled you and know you're in the area but can't find you yet), or Hunted (they saw you or you shot them so they're chasing you down and aiming to maim). i wanted to include that so stiles gets this prickly feeling (like someone dragging their nails lightly over the back of your neck) when he's Sensed, and when he's Hunted it's more a pressure in that same place, not distracting or painful but enough to feel it and know. 
> 
> ???. - i've been separating the times and they're written out of order so basically this means that the reader (and me, honestly) has no clue when this happens along the story timeline and are welcome to guess or whatever. 
> 
> anyway if you made it this far a kudos would be super duper cool. i wrote a few other sterek fics if you wanna look at those. still getting used to writing them. and if you really liked this, a comment would be the best. even if it just says smth about what you ate for lunch. or if you forgot about lunch and i reminded you to eat. whatever is good, comments are nice and i like to talk to ppl. 
> 
> have a nice day


End file.
